Underneath the Underneath
by ultraanimefan94
Summary: After many different stages of her life, Haruno Sakura finally gets the essence of the lesson her old sensei taught her: Look underneath the underneath. Sakura-centric. NaruSaku.


Disclaime: No I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Underneath the Underneath

At age 6, Haruno Sakura always dreamed of finding a man full of mystery. Someone who she couldn't quite figure out or someone who kept her on her toes guessing.

At age 8, Haruno Sakura dreamed of loving a man who made her strive to be a better person. Someone who would give her a goal and the determination and perseverance to accomplish it.

At age 10, Haruno Sakura dreamed of marrying a man who would love her no matter what. Someone who would protect her and sacrifice his own life in doing so.

At age 12, Haruno Sakura found her mystery man in the 12 year old Uchiha Sasuke, the cold and dark boy in the ninja academy she just happened to study in.

'_Is he mysterious?' _Her mother asked her one day worried that her daughter was crushing on the lone avenger.

She thought so along with the rest of Konoha's female population.

Her proof?

She was put on the same team. His introduction to the team made her want more. His actions during their missions kept her analyzing. His reactions towards her advances made her think about what new thing to do the next day in order to impress him. All in all, she could never tell or foresee the different things he would do.

At age 15, Haruno Sakura realized she loved the 15 year old Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Does he make you strive to be a better person and accomplish your goals?' _Her father asked her one day noticing her newfound strength and determination.

She thought so but this time no one else shared her opinion.

Her proof?

He made her work to be a better ninja and gave her the goal of getting stronger to save him from both Orochimaru and himself.

At age 19, Haruno Sakura found herself engaged to the 19 year old Uchiha Sasuke who had returned to Konoha.

'_Does he love you no matter what and would he sacrifice his life for you?' _Her best female friend, Yamanaka Ino asked her before spilling all the details about how she saw him sandwiched between a wall, naked, and three different girls at three different times.

She thought so but this time, even she doubted it.

Her proof?

He saved her from Gaara's rampage during their first chuunin exams.

Was it true?

Deep inside she knew it wasn't him. She had pushed the memory of her sensei telling her it was Naruto who saved her to the back of her mind.

Was she lying to herself when she said she loved him?

She _knew _she was and so did practically everyone else whether she knew them or not.

Was he lying to her when he said he loved her?

She _and _Sasuke both knew so and so did everyone else.

So when she opened the door to her apartment and found her fiancée making love to another woman when they themselves hadn't done anything of the sort, it wasn't a surprise to anyone that she didn't say a word when she took the diamond ring on her fourth finger and gave it to him, walked out the door and eventually found herself living in her best male friend and rokudaime hokage's house, Uzumaki Naruto.

At age 32, Uzumaki Sakura was interrogated again.

'_Is he mysterious?' _The former hokage, Tsunade the legendary sucker said poking fun at Sakura's likes in men.

Her reply?

Yes. But even she had a few moments of doubt on this one, especially when her shishou spat out her sake while bursting with laughter.

'_Does he make you strive to be a better person and accomplish your goals?' _Her 10 year old son, who happened to be her eldest child asked her after hearing the story with his younger siblings of how his mother had fallen in love with his father.

Her reply?

Yes. Without a doubt. Her closest family and friends never doubted her either.

'_Does he love you no matter what and would he sacrifice his life for you?' _Her husband for 11 years asked her playfully before they went to sleep.

Her reply?

Yes. With all the conviction in the world.

No one ever doubted because they knew it was true. And it was.

'_Did she love him?' _She asked herself.

Yes. Always she told herself.

And this time she wasn't lying to herself because she did. Always.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Haha. I was super bored when I made this. Sorry in advance if you spot a grammatical error or wrong spelling of a word. Criticism is encouraged and review please!


End file.
